May 15th
by HollisterHunx94
Summary: On May 15th Amy's life was changed forever,but she won't tell anyone the truth about what happened,or what could happen.Will Amy open up and tell? Will Derek find out before its to late? Or will no one ever get a chance to find out what really happened.


**Well please review I'm hoping this story goes somewhere.**

It was Friday May 15, 2009

"Derek have you seen Amy?" Derek looked up at his stepmother as she spoke to him.

"No I haven't sorry." He saw Nora's face fall.

"Mom is everything okay?" Casey asked. She shook her head.

"She didn't come home from school and it is eight o'clock and she won't answer her phone." Amy was Nora's daughter, she was Lizzie's twin.

"Mom maybe you should call the police." Casey suggested, walking over to her mother.

"Call the police about what?" George asked as he walked through the front door.

"Amy hasn't come home at all, we don't know where she is." Casey informed him. Just as Casey said this Edwin and Lizzie came down the stairs.

"I saw her leave school, she told me she was going up to the store then she would be home." Lizzie told them.

"This is not good, Nora do something," Derek said standing up. Derek was very protective over Amy. He really did love her like a sister and he was very upset that something might be wrong.

"Okay, I'm calling the police," As Nora tried calling the police Derek got his keys and jacket.

"I'm going to look for her," he said as he walked out of the door.

As Derek drove around the neighborhood he saw a group of guys walk out of an alley, he saw the grins on their face but couldn't see the blood on their hands. He rolled his eyes and wondered what poor kid they beat up this time.

He drove around for another half-hour before he headed home. When he pulled up into the driveway he say two cop cars. Which told him that she had not come home yet. He walked into the house and everyone looked up at him, hope in their eyes, he nodded his head and went to sit on the couch. He sat, starring at the door, as the police went on asking questions. They called out to police cars patrolling the area to look for her.

It was now 11 o'clock at night and still no sign of her. Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin where asleep. The police where about to leave when the door opened, and in walked Amy. Everyone jumped up. They all ran over to her asking questions, and trying to hug her. But as they did she backed away.

"Amy what's wrong where have you been?" Nora asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed," Amy said, pushing past everyone keeping her head down.

"Amy stop what happened?" Casey asked going after her.

"I'm tired." She tried to run up the stairs but Derek stopped in front of the stairs blocking her path. She looked up at Derek, tears rolling down her checks.

"Please Derek, let me go past," Derek took one look at her and pulled her into a hug. She yelped and pulled away.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Derek asked. Amy shook her head.

"No I tripped on the sidewalk on the way home, you know how clumsy I am," she whispered. The police looked at each other.

"We are going to need to ask you a few questions." The police informed her, Derek put his hand carefully on her back and led her to the couch.

"Where were you?" the women police officer asked

"I was at the store, then I went to a friends house, I forgot to call. Then I went to my boyfriend's house and realized I left my phone at my friend's house so I went back to get it, not even thinking of calling you first. Then I stayed over my friends for awhile and fell asleep and came home." The police frowned, and Nora and George looked at each other.

"Can I go to my room now?" Nora nodded and she ran up the stairs.

"I don't think that's what really happened." The man policeman said

"Me neither," George agreed

"What are we going to do?" Casey asked her mother

"I think something bad happened, we can't force anything out of her, just talk to her and call us tomorrow." The police said. George and Nora nodded and let them out. They then came back and sat down by Derek and Casey.

"What could have happened?" George wondered out loud putting his arm around Nora. Who was holding back tears.

"We are going to find out." Derek told them as he got up and walked upstairs.

He went to knock on Amy's door, but he heard her sobbing from inside, he instead decided not to knock, he burst in.

"Amy what happened, where were you, what is wrong?" he questioned her

"I can't tell you!" she screamed at him "You or anyone else just go!"

"But.."

"GO!" Derek backed out of the door and she slammed it. He went back to his room slamming his door.

He was not going to rest until he found out what really happened on Friday May 15.

**Okay pleaseeeee review!!**


End file.
